La soledad de tus ojos
by Khyuuga.DN
Summary: "Un hombre que deja solo a una mujer es una Lacra" eso fue lo que le dijo Naruto a la mujer que le llamo enormemente la atencion "Dejame demostrarte que yo soy un hombre". Podra Naruto cambiar destino de una mujer que vivio en la soledad, podra de paso cambiar el suyo? Fanfic regalo para Kataka24


**Bueno vuelvo después de mucha ausencia porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana del alma xD Kataka24, bueno este fic es parte de tu regalo y espero te guste… lo tenía pensado hace bastante pero recién ahora puedo escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes lamentablemente pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Soledad _ eso era lo que sentía Hinata cada mañana cuando se levantaba, no podía negarlo, tenía unas amigas sensacionales y su primo y su hermana la ayudaban bastante, pero la muerte de su madre a temprana edad y la indiferencia que recibía de su padre no eran nada bueno. Sin mencionar el millón de veces que fue engañada, hasta ilusionada, con personas que lo único que querían era la posición social en la que ella se encontraba, porque así era, Hinata era la hija de uno de los millonarios más importantes. Ella pertenecía la prestigiosa y respetada familia Hyuga, era algo que no podía evitar simplemente lo llevaba en su sangre, y por más que quisiera no podría cambiarlo.

Hinata con sus 16 años de edad estudiaba en un colegio femenino privado, El instituto Konoha, uno de los más prestigiosos y costosos.

Como todo instituto privado en su ciudad disponía de cuartos dobles y triples en los que todas sus estudiantes se alojaban, solamente tenían permitido salir de los dominios del colegio los fines de semana, feriados y por casos especiales.

Ella compartía habitación con Ino Yamanaka y Tenten, ambas eran geniales, la ayudaban muchísimo con todo lo que ella necesitara, eran incondicionales, en el cuarto de al lado se ubicaban Sakura Haruno y Temari Sabaku No, Otro par del que no podía quejarse en absoluto.

Ino era hija de una familia adinerada y a diferencia de la de ella, era una familia que la apreciaba y protegía mucho, no era mucho lo que sabia acerca de ella, solamente que tenia un hermanastro y que su madre murió cuando ella era chica.

-Hina-Chan! – Grito Ino desde una punta de la habitación –¿Que te pondrás para mi fiesta esta noche?- decía emocionada la rubia por sus 16 años, como ya decía antes ino provenía de una adinerada familia, sus padres la adoraban como hija y como todos los años sus fiestas de cumpleaños eran las mejores, este año la trama seria con mascaras, todo el mundo debería ir con una mascara sin importar de que tipo sea

-Aun no lo sé Ino-chan – Dijo Hinata indecisa, sinceramente lo había olvidado por completo, todo lo que sabía era que se pondría la pollera negra que su hermana menor le regalo, pero aun o decidía que se pondría en la parte de arriba.

-¿Como que aun no lo sabes? Es hoy a la noche- dijo ino tremendamente sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos como platos, sabia que Hinata era despistada pero nunca creyó que para tanto –Vamos yo te conseguiré algo- dijo Ino dirigiéndose hasta su armario.

Lo siguiente fueron 2 horas probándose todo tipo de blusas y remeras, horas que para Hinata no fueron más que una simple tortura, hasta que por ultimo consiguió una remera rayada con lila y negro que iba perfectamente con la pollera que tenia. A la hora Tenten llego junto con sakura desesperada porque necesitaba ayuda en cuanto al conjunto que se pondría esa noche.

-Necesito ayuda, el vestido que tenia pensado se mancho con café- dijo Tenten desesperada por la situcion, tenia pensado ponerse un vestido que su novio, Neji el primo de Hinata, le había regalado –Todo por culpa de Sakura que no se le ocurre mejor idea que tomar su desayuno cerca de mi precioso vestido- dijo mirando de manera reprochante hacia Sakura, al parecer la pelirosa había sido la principal interprete de sus desgracias.

-Dejamelo a mi Tenten, yo me encargo de todo- dijo Ino tomando su teléfono y marcando un numero en el –Hola Naru?- dijo Ino por el teléfono – Necesito que nos pases a buscar por el colegio- dijo ella recibiendo una negativa a través del teléfono – Vamos no seas malo- dijo ella en un tono tierno, a lo que se escucho un suspiro resignado a través del parlante del celular de la rubia –El está viniendo- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, - Nos vamos de compras chicas!- fue lo siguiente que salió de sus labios, las 4 amigas solo dieron una media sonrisa, sabían que si su amiga buscaba no había forma que no lo consiguiera.

Ino las llevo a todas con la directora Tsunade para informarle que se retirarían del instituto por esa tarde, cuando a duras penas esta le dio el permiso salieron despavoridas hacia la entrada para espera que las pasaran a buscar. Cuando de repente un auto último modelo se estaciono en la entrada.

Todas las chicas se quedaron perplejas ante semejante carroza que se encontraba frente a ella, lentamente se bajo el vidrio y se vio un rubio con unos lentes oscuras asomarse por la ventana.

-Vamos Ino que no tengo todo el dia- Dijo el rubio sacándose los lentes y dejando a luz esos hermosos orbes azules de los que era poseedor, miro de reojo a las amigas de la susodicha hasta que detuvo la mirada en una en especial, pero rápidamente aparto al mirada fijándola en otro punto.

-Hinata!- se escucho una voz a través de los pasillo de la escuela corriendo hasta la susodicha –Necesito que me ayudes con el informe para historia- decía una niña de los mismo ojos blanco luna que ella poseía pero con un pelo castaño

Hinata a todo esto se quedo mirando a la niña unos años menor que ella –Hanabi ¿es muy necesario ahora?- pregunto la pelinegra esprando que su péqueña hermana desistiera

-Si, por favor, tengo que entregarlo el lunes- Dijo la castaña para desgracia de su hermana mayor

-Perdon chicas las acompañare otro dia- dijo Hinata con cierto pesimismo pero le debía mucho a su hermana, y sus amigas lo sabían, Hinata nunca se resistiría a una petición que su hermanita le hiciera –Tenten asegúrate estar fatal esta noche, que mi primo te va a estar esperando- dijo la ojiblanco logrando un leve sonrojo por parte de la castaña

-Hinata no digas esa clase de cosas- dijo la castaña ya con un importante sonrojo en su rostro

-Bueno Hina nos vamos asegurate de estar lista para esta noche- dijo sakura sacando a todas la chicas de allí

-Ino!, dije que te apures- se escucho la voz del rubio nuevamente, se puso los lentes y subió la ventanilla del auto

-Vamos chicas o Naruto nos mata- dijo Ino rápidamente y salieron todas corriendo y se metieron en el auto

-¿La otra chica no viene?- pregunto el rubio al notar que la peliazul se quedo en la entrada de la escuela

-¿Hinata?- dijo Ino extrañada ante el extraño interés –Se quedara ayudando a su hermana con un informe- dijo Ino y consigio a escuchar un leve bufido por parte del rubio

-Ah. – dijo Naruto levemente decepcionado -¿Y? ¿A dónde las llevo?

-Al shopping – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo asustando levemente al rubio que manejaba el auto

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto en el instituto Konoha se encontraba Hinata con Temari, que también se ofreció a ayudar a la menor de las Hyuga, y Hanabi

-Che Hinata, ¿No crees que el rubio que paso a buscar a las chicas era muy lindo?- pregunto Hanabia a su hermana que la mira confusa

-No le preste atención- dijo Hinata restándole importancia

-¿Crees que estará esta noche?- pregunto picara Hanabi que bien había notado la mirada disimulada del rubio hacia su hermana

-Lo dudo mucho probablemente sea su chofer o algo asi- dijo Hinata desinteresada

-Ah, tienes razón- dijo la castaña desalentada – A propósito, ¿Cuándo piensas tener novio Hinata-nee?- pregunto la menor, a lo que peliazul le tiro una mirada de desprecio y a lo que temari solo atino a sonreir levemente

-No tengo tiempo para esas cosas- dijo la ojiblanco con desprecio

-AAHH Hina-nee eres muy mala, si sigues asi seguiras soltera el resto de tu vida- dijo la castaña

-No me interesa- dijo ella –Ya he tenido demasiado con los hombre- y bien que era cierto, había ya sufrido demasiados engaños solo por interés

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La tarde transcurrió lentamente con muchas escurridas de cerebro por parte de Hanabi, regaños por parte de Hinata y simples risas de Temari, lentamente se fue haciendo el atardecer y era hora que se prepararan para la fiesta en casa de Ino, Hinata se maquillo un poco, lo justo y necesario, solo un poco de deliñador , rímel en sus largas pastañas y labial con brillo en sus labios, su hermana menor se encargo de recogerle el pelo a un costado con una cola alta y despues ella se cambio con la pollera y la blusa que Ino le había prestado, y por ultimo unos tacos no demasiado altos con unas cintas del mismo color que la blusa, cargo su mascara en una cartera, la cual se la había regalado su primo Neji junto con una para Tenten, una vez ya vestida fue a buscar a Tenten para darle su mascara y juntas salieron del instituto para encontrarse con Neji en una auto rojo-

-Vamos Tenten que llegamos tarde- dijo la ojiperla subiendo al auto de su primo

-Ya va, Ya va- dijo ella corriendo apurada –De seguro todavía ni comenzó- dijo la castaña

-Como no va a comenzar si están todos haya- dijo Hinata enojada

-Bueno Bueno ya entedi- dijo ella resignada

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ino un rubio que tenia una mascara naranja miraba para todos lados en busca de cierta persona

-¿Que estas buscando dobe?- dijo un pelinegro de ojos igualmente negros que se hacercaba hacia el rubio

-Nada que te importe teme- dijo el dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro

-No te metas en quilombos esta noche- le dijo – Recuerda que es muy importante para Ino-

-Lo se, Lo se- dijo dejando de buscar –Yo ya vengo tengo que asegurarme de algo- dijo y salió rápidamente del lugar

-Que se traerá entre manos- dijo el pelinegro mirando sospechosamente a su amigo –Nunca para cuando encuentra algo que le interese- dijo desviando su mirada hacia un pelirosa que se encontraba con sus amigas bailando –Y yo tampoco- sonrio de lado acercándose a ella

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Al fin llegamos- dijo Hinata una vez afuera de la casa de Ino, estaba dispuesta a entrar cuando su amiga la paro de repente

-Hinata tienes que ponerte tu mascara- dijo ella antes que la mencionada entrara a la casa

-UY!, es cierto casi lo olvido por completo- dijo ella sacando la mascara de su bolso y colocándola en su rostro –Bueno ahora si… Vamos! –

-_Se ve que esta anciosa hoy_- pensó para sus adentros la castaña, no siempre había cosas que Hinata disfrutara, y no la culpaba vivio toda un vida siendo completamente ignorada, pero si algo sabia es que nada le agradaba mas que un rato con sus amigas

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto seguía recorriendo desesperadamente todo el salón en busca de esa persona, peno no podía encontrarla hasta que escucho a Ino desde la otra punta del salón

-HINATA LLEGASTE!- dijo sorprendida la rubia lanzándose encima de la ojiperla –Pense que no vendrías- dijo con lagrimas estilo anime en sus ojos

-Como crees que no vendría al cumple de mi amiga- dijo ella haciendo un divertido puchero, a lo que Ino solo sonrio

-Bien ahora que ya llegaste, vamos a bailar!- dijo eufórica la rubia y jalo a Hinata a la pista de baile en donde se encontraban todas las chicas divirtiéndose

La noche fue transcuyendo lentamente con un indeciso Naruto dando vueltas por todo el salón y una divertida Ino que lo miraba y no hacia mas que reírse de el, hasta que cuadno un par de horas trancurrieron tanto Ino como Hinata decidieron sentarse un rato en la barra a tomar algo, por simple obviedad Hinata solo pidió un vaso de agua ya que su tolerancia al alcohol era nula y Ino pidió uno de esos elaborados tragos que tanto le agradaban. De pronto Ino noto como la mirada de Naruto estaba clavada fijamente en la nuca de Hinata, cosa que esta ni siquiera notaba, asi que decidió elaborar un simple plan para ayudar a su medio-hermano

-Hina-chan esperame aquí un momento- dijo la rubia a lo que la ojiperla solamente asintió

Ino se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde su hermanastro se encontraba y lentamente se acerco a el y le susurro –Si te interesa, este es tu momento- le dijo para sorpresa del rubio que la miro sorprendido e intrigado sobre como lo había adivinado –pero no te va a ser sencillo- dijo ella al conocer perfectamente la personalidad de su amiga

Naruto decidido se dirigió lentamente hacia donde se encontrba la chica, se sento a su lado y pidió un vaso de Gacia, entonces miro a la chica la cual estaba concentrada mirando el agua de su vaso y noto una leve inocencia en ella, lo que le intrigo mas todavía –Hola- arranco diciendo a lo que Hinata no salió de su ensoñamiento –emm disculpa- volvió a decir Naruto tocando levemente el hombro de la pelinegra la cual se sobresalto al contaco y miro intrigada a la persona junto a ella, no podía ver bien su cara debido a una mascara que llevaba puesta, lo único que pudo ver y que le llamo enormemente eran los enormes orbes azules que tenia el chico a su lado, eran unos ojos con un leve tinte de tristeza sobre ellos, eran los mismo ojos que ella, los ojos que marcan cuando alguien experimento la soledad. Inmediatamente sintió lastima por aquel chico, ella personalmente sabia muy bien lo que significaba ser despreciada y que a nadie le importe como estas.

Naruto pensaba algo similar, en el momento en que Hinata poso su mirada en sus ojos se perdió en el color perla que los ojos de la chica tenían, sus ojos eran simplemente hermoso y fácilmente comparables con el destello de la luna llena en una noche de invierno, o con la blanca nieve en una montaña, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención es como sus ojos estaban penetrando dentro de el, podía sentir como si estuvieran viendo a través de el, e inmediatamente dio vuelta la mirada sonrojado, haciendo que la ojiperla también apartara su vista al notar como había quedado embobada ante los ojos azules de aquel chico –y dime- dijo Naruto intentando decir algo –¿Te gustaría bailar?- dijo el mirando a la chica, la cual activo sus defensas automáticamente y cayo en lo que estaba pasando, no pasaría de nuevo, no volverían a jugar con ella

-Perdon pero no puedo- dijo ella lentamente mirando hacia otro lado –No me gusta bailar cuando hay mucha gente- dijo ella

-Sin embargo te veias muy divertida hace unos momentos- dijo el rubio sin pensar en rendirse, había dado en el calvo, Hinata se quedo paralizada ante aquella acción, la habían pescado desprevenida

-Aun asi no quiero- dijo ella intentando no mirarlo para no quedar en ridículo

-Entonces, si no te gusta bailar, me quedare aquí contigo- dijo Naruto que reia divertidamente ante la reacción incomoda que presentaba la chica

-No es necesario que lo hagas- dijo ella mas seriamente –Puedo quedarme sola por unos minutos- dijo para intentar evitar cualquier conversación con alquel muchacho

-Un hombre nunca dejaría sola a una mujer- volvió a decir el

-Conozco a mas de uno que lo ha hecho- dijo ya con una voz desfiante y automáticamente Naruto comprendió lo que pasaba, a ella ya la habían abandonado una vez

-Eso no era un hombre, era una lacra- susurro Naruto en el oído de la chica, a la cual se le erizo la piel al sentir tan cerca de repente al chico, se volteo algo sonrojada y lo miro a lo ojos

-¿Como se si eres un hombre o una lacra?- dijo Hinata desafiante a lo que Naruto tan solo rio de lado

-Dejame demostrártelo- dijo Naruto el cual extendió una mano invitándola a bailar, esta vez ella decidió aceptar, había algo en esos ojos que le permitia creerle que no le dejaba desconfiar de él

-Solo tiene una oportunidad- dijo aceptando la mano del chico y llendo junto a el hacia la pista de baile

-Es todo lo que necesito- dijo el tomandola de la cintura y guiándola lentamente al compas de la música, para sorpresa de Hinata el chico no se movia para nada mal, bailaba con gran destreza llevándola de un lado a otro de la pista, el no despego sus ojos de los de ella durante toda la canción, Hinata podía sentir cierta comodidad en su mirada, comodidad que era rara incluso para ella, comodidad que solo sentía en algunas de sus amigas y en su hermana.

Lentamente la canción fue terminando y comenzó otra y otra y asi trancurrieron alrededor de 3 canciones, hasta que ellos se cayeron en la cuenta que gran parte de las personas los estaban mirando, ágilmente Naruto tomo a Hinata de la mano y la dirigió por una de las puertas que conducía al patio trasero.

Una vez afuera Naruto solto a Hinata no sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella -¿Y?¿Ahora me crees?- dijo el con una sonrisa al ver el leve y inocente sonrojo que se formaba en el rostro de Hinata

-No estoy segura- dijo ella aun desconfiando del rubio sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que era diferente, pero aun asi decidió no confiarse demasiado –Cualquiera puede fingir un rato-

-Pero no todos pueden decir la verdad- dijo Naruto acercándose a Hinata –Y creeme que lo estoy haciendo- dijo acercándose mas y mas al rostro de una completamente roja y paralizada Hinata, lentamente se acerco hasta quedar a unos sentimetros de su rostro, hasta un punto en que sus labios estaban cerca de rosarse, ella podía sentir como lentamente su corazón se aceleraba hasta el punto de que sus latidos podían escucharse por todo el lugar, Naruto atino a acercarse mas pero casi en susurro dijo –Puedes creerme o no, pero te prometo que no estoy mintiendo, y puedo demostrártelo- una vez dicho esto se alejo lentamente de la chica, la cual se quedo unos 5 minutos ahí fuera repasando lo que había pasado, y cayendo en la cuenta sobre una cosa, no sabia el nombre de aquel rubio.

-Hina-chan- dijo tenten entrando por la puerta y encontrando a una completamente roja y acelerada Hinata, automáticamente supo que algo había pasado, y tenia grandes sospechas de que era relacionado al chico con el que había estado bailado, porque aunque Hinata no lo notara, todo el mundo había notado como aquel rubio y ella se movían en la pista de baile –Hina-chan, ¿estas bien?- pregunto su amiga a lo que la ojiperla se sobresalto enormemente y noto como su amiga la miraba entre intrigada y pícaramente, por lo tanto decidió dejar en secreto sobre lo suyo y aquel chico

–_Haz como si nada hubiera pasado_- dijo para si misma Hinata –No pasa nada Tenten, ¿Para que me buscabas?- le dijo intentando no ser descubierta, sin notar que era demasiado tarde

-Ya es hora de irnos- dijo ella sorprendiendo a la Hyuga –La fiesta termino- dijo Tenten

-De acuerdo vámonos- dijo ella

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al otro dia Hinata se levanto de su cama com siempre mucho mas temprano que todas sus compañeras de habitación las cuales dormían como cerdos, asi que se levanto de su cama tomo una toalla y decidió ir a bañarse, no había logrado dormir mucho la otra noche debido a la intriga que le probocava la identidad del rubio y del como pensaba demostrarle que era un hombre si ni siquiera la conocía, con eso en mente salió de su habitación y le sorprendió encontrarse un racimo de rosas blancas en la puerta, cuando miro la tarjeta vio que decía:

"_A mi querida Hinata:_

_Estas rosas me recordaron a tu mirada, blancas como la luna e inocentes como un conejo_

_Atte. Tu admirador de _

_Mascara naranja."_

Un gran sonrojo se asomo lentamente en las mejillas de Hinata, cuando de repente vio a Tenten, la cual pensó que estaba dormida, correr por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Hinata ven- Dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba en la dirección en la que ella venia –Tienes que ver esto ya!- dijo ella y comenzó a correr con Hinata atrás chocándose casi con todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante, una vez llegaron a la puerta del instituto, se veía un enorme montón de chicas gritando como psicópatas que cuando vieron a Hinata se abalanzaron sobre ella diciendo cosas como: "_¿Cuánto hace que andan?" "Te lo tenias bien escondido" _y _"Que suerte que tienes es muy lindo" ._

A todo esto Hinata no entendía nada hasta que Tenten le hiso levantar la vista y vio un pasacalle enorme de color lila que decía

"_Hinata:_

_Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy un verdadero Hombre!_

_No me rendiré dattebayo!"_

Y cuando Hinata bajo la mirada vio esos inconfundibles ojos celestes mirándola impacientemente, esperando una respuesta de su parte. De repente a Hinata la invadió una tremenda melancolía al recordar hechos de su pasado y todos los erros que había cometido, pero sobre todo la soledad sobre la cual había pasado, por lo que decidió dejar todo de lado e intentar olvidar, eran esos ojos los que la ayudarían a lograrlo, los ojos que sufrieron el mismo destino que ella, porque aunque no lo supiera directamente sabia bien que la vida de aquel chico no había sido sencilla.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el despertando a la chica -¿No me responderas?- volvió a decir acercándose a ella quedando amenazadoramente cerca de ella –Porque tengo muchas ganas de terminar lo que empece anoche- dijo mirando los labios de Hinata, rápidamente la tomo por la cintura y se acerco aun mas peligrosamente a ella

-Tengo que verte intentarlo- dijo ella mirando desafiante al peliazul –Pero creo que puedo confiar en ti por el momento- dijo ella mirando fijamente a los ojos del peliazul, luego a sus labios, y luego de nuevo a sus ojos.

El rubio miraba lentamente las acciones de la ojiperla hasta que en esa ultima mirada sintió un destello de necesidad –Ya mismo me vas a ver intentarlo- le dijo el susurrando sobre sus labios lo que hizo estremecer a la ojijade, que rápidamente acorto la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, sus labios se rozaron en un cariñoso, deseoso y ansiado beso, ese beso que ambos estaban esperando, aquel que sacaría a ambos de la soledad que los envolvía y la cual no volverían a experimentar.

-EY PULPO!- se escucho desde la puerta de instituto -¡Saca tus manos de mi hermana!- se vio a Hanabi abriéndose paso entre la multitud de fangirls psicópatas, separo al rubio de Hinata y miro a esta reprobatoriamente –¿No era que no le habías prestado atención al conductor?- dijo Hanabi al cual se calmo al ver el sonrojo de su hermana, estaba feliz por ella, al fin intentaría darse una oportunidad de vivir –Si te llegas a sobrepasar con mi hermana te juro que no sales vivo- dijo Hanabi ahora mirando amenazadoramente a Naruto

-¡Que es todo este alboroto!- se escucho afuera y todas las chicas se asustaron al ver nada mas y nada menos que a Tsunade, la directora del colegio, caminando furiosamente hacia ellos

-Corramos Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a la ojiperla y subiéndola junto con el al auto el cual arrancaron rápidamente y salieron a toda velocidad del lugar

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto ella

-¿Dónde sea?- dijo Naruto –Confia en mi, yo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, siempre te protejere- dijo esto ultimo enfatizando su nombre

-_Naruto-kun-_ se repitió para si misma Hinata –_Gracias-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**BUENOOOO… al fin termine esto… antes que nada… PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON por no poder subirlo antes estuvo mal que lo terminara a ultimo momento es que me surguieron unos problemas, no se que hora será halla pero aca son mas de las 12, lamento no haberlo podido publicar el mismo dia de tu cumple… pero espero aun asi que te haya gustado y que bueno la hayas pasado hermoso en tu dia :3**

**Te quiere montones**

**Tu hermanita menor xD**


End file.
